


Autumn After the Fall

by MyLittleCornerOfSherlock



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Apologies, Autumn, Drabble, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleCornerOfSherlock/pseuds/MyLittleCornerOfSherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has returned.  John is still hurt and angry, but both men are trying to make things better between them.  Bridging that gap has been harder than either man anticipated.  Will a walk in the park help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn After the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Wintermindpalace on tumblr, who was having a bad day. I wrote this to cheer her up.

Orange leaves floated gently down around them. Autumn was a beautiful time of year. But the two men walked on in silence. It was awkward now. Each man trying to repair the wounds time had let fester. John knew how sorry Sherlock was but John was still angry, and every now and then that fury bubbled to the surface and he'd lash out unprovoked. Sherlock knew John was hurting, but he couldn't fix it and he couldn't change who he was. He took the yelling in stride, but there were days he would lash out and give right back in John's yelling fits. They had both said hurtful things. Every time a wound would appear to be healing, it would get opened right back up. 

They kept walking, shuffling through the fallen leaves. The air was crisp and you could see a John's breath when he would huff. Sherlock looked around trying to find the right words to apologize for the latest tiff, when something caught his eye. He grinned and grabbed John's arm. "Sherlock! What the hell?" John yelled as Sherlock dragged him in the direction of the object of his attention. Without a thought, and dragging John right along with him, Sherlock dove into the huge pile of red and orange leaves. They landed on their proverbial asses, Sherlock laughing and John trying hard not to break into giggles.

"Who knew you were a big kid at heart?" John laughed, finally losing the battle. He chucked a handful of leaves at Sherlock. 

"I've been called immature many times in my life," Sherlock chuckled. He kicked at the pile, sending more leaves into the air.

"HEY! You bloody idiots!" came a voice, "I spent hours raking those!"

John and Sherlock exchanged a goofy grin and scrambled up, taking off at a run. When they got back to Baker Street, there was a stubborn pumpkin colored leaf clinging to Sherlock's curls. John was tempted to leave it there for the detective to find on his own, but thought better of it. He reached up to removed nature's unintentional crown still giggling, when he caught Sherlock's eyes. Something changed, and later neither man could say what, but it went from giggling to snogging on very short order.

**Author's Note:**

> Now with fan art by the amazing purpleandorangesheep on tumblr 
> 
>  


End file.
